Sometimes being friends isn't enough
by EverMoreMySweet
Summary: "Raven," I asked calmly, "why are you crying?" Her sobs turn into normal tears."Because I don't deserve you." Raven answered. "And why is that?" I asked forgetting her other lover. "Even after I threw our friendship away for a failed relationship, you still here, with me" she stated. One shot, rated for the language


**Hey, here's an other fan fiction. This was inspired by That should be me by Justin Bieber, however not enough for me to put in my songfics collation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, That should be me or the Teen Titans.**

**Anyone who didn't know: Richard is Robin's real name and Rachel is Raven's.**

* * *

I can't believe this is happening. I'm so stupid. I waited too long. I lost my chance. I can't believe this is happening. _They're just rumors _I kept telling myself. I'm too late. I can't lose her, she's all I have left. What can I do?

Does he treat her right? Is she happy? Can he love her like I can? Does he care for her as much as I do? If he's her lover, than I'm I now number two? She, Raven always told me I was the most important in the world to her, however it seems that isn't the case anymore.

I'm not the guy that she goes to if she's sad or trouble, anymore. Even though I wasn't in a relationship with her, it's like I've been replace. Like I'm no longer as important as I once was, like I was a cute little puppy but because I grew old, I was less loved because I wasn't 'cute' anymore.

I saw it from the begging. Smiles more often, the laughs and openness. I've never even meet the guy. I only know his name is James smith. I'm jealous of the fact, it took me four years to have Raven even trust me, when he comes and gets her trust just in three months.

Apparently, he's a 'beauty', or that's a least what everyone else thinks. 'OH! James' they all swooned, when they saw a picture of him,'You have perfect dark green eyes, and your brown hair looks really soft.' It makes me sick, and he has everything! From money to footballs. And apparently, that means Raven too. That's not even the worst part! He's a player! He's been with, accounting to my research, sixteen girls in last year, he also has an ex-wife. What's Raven to him? Just a notch in his belt? I just hope he makes her happy, If I'm not there to make happy than somebody has to. IF he breaks her heart, there _will_ be blood spattered and it's not going to be mine or Raven's.

Even though, it hurts so much, I have to let her go. I have to let Raven go. I know every part of my body will still want her, need her and love her. However that's not what she needs right now. Right now she needs a supporting best friend and that's what I'm gonna be.

Will I move on? With Star? There's been rumors about her and I, but as you probably guessed, they aren't true. Will I go back to Barbara? She's a great friend, I might be able to make that work. So, the question was will I move on? Maybe...probably not. Believe it or not, Raven's the only one I've ever felt this way for. The one one (other than my parents) that I've love with all my heart. I may sound like a love sick puppy but it's true. I don't think I'll ever, no, I'll _never _feel this way for an other. I will love again, but I'll never fully love with my heart again.

_"Shut up! And get your act together. This is probably just puppy love, you said it yourself, they've only been dating for three months nothing serous..."_

_"I hope."_

* * *

(Raven's Point of View)

I look down at my flats like there the most interesting thing in the world. "Tell me it isn't true" I beg. Fresh, hot Tears are quietly making their way down my checks. I look up at him, I stare in to his pretty dark green eyes. "Tell me that this is a bad dream"

"I'm so sorry Raven" he replied.

"So, Let me get this straight, you were using me to get your ex-wife back?" I huff. Sorrow disappearing as well as the tears and anger took it's place. I didn't need to be told that I have four red eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes and ran. Calming down. Sorrow was now coming back into play and anger was still there too. The hot salty tears came once again. Deciding it was wise not to use my powers, I walked back to Titans tower. Anger and sorrow are the only emotions I can feel right now.

I walked slowly back to the Tower, emotionally and physical tired. The only thoughts that filled my head were sad ones. I was so tired, anger went back to her cage. Leaving me to have timid thoughts. James was the only other person, outside the team to understand me or so I thought. Speaking of my team...

Richard! I'm so fucking stupid. I was a horrible friend, a horrible _best _friend. If I can even call myself that anymore. I missed so many things, like the celebration of our bond,(yes, we celebrate our bond, we would go out ice cream and fun stuff like that...). I also missed celebrating the first time we solved a case together, as a team. Most importantly I missed your _birthday party._ A new emotion join sorrow and that was guilt. I chose that low life over my _best friend!_

The quiet tears were no longer quiet. I cried harder, at the point of almost sobbing. I'm completely outraged with myself. How could I do that to my best friend? How could I throw away our friendship for a guy, that at the end of the day wouldn't care a rat's ass about me? Richard give me everything I needed. Attention, friendship, Family, _Trust _and _love._

He was also the first person on earth to take the time to believe in me. To give me hope. Richard treated me with all the kindness in the world, while I was nothing but bitch to him. How can he still talk to me? Look at me? Honestly I have no idea how he does it. Richard went to hell and back for me...I've done nothing for him in return. I feel like a slut, hoe, bitch and every other insulting word out there.

I was far from crying, I was Sobbing uncontrollably. Being assaulted by these self hating thoughts, I hardly notice everything around me is blowing up. That, just makes me sob harder, if that's possible. Thankful for my luck, it's two in the morning and nobodies around.

My thoughts wonder to the lies. All the lies James told me. Promised me. He told me he love's me. When that was a lie. Thinking about it now. I can admit, I think James was a place holder. I was no better than him. He was a place holder for Robin. I want, no needed Robin or a least, love and lust. Which Robin could not give me and I wanted Richard to be the one to _love me._ However I knew that he would never love me so I went for the first guy I saw.

Because of my greed, I lost a wonderful friendship. If he takes me back, I'll be amazed. Then again that's hope talking. He'll never look at me again, knowing I threw away our friendship for a failed relationship. I finally made it to Titans Tower.

* * *

(Robin's point of view)

My thought's were cut short, by footsteps. Wondering why someone was up at two thirty in the morning. I walked in to the living room,**(:)** I saw _my_ Raven on her Knees, on the ground, sobbing into her hands. Un able to control myself, I sit beside her and pull her into my lap. Raven's face is facing my chest. I had my arms wrapped around her, I also had my chin resting on her head.

"Raven," I asked calmly, "why are you crying?"

Her sobs turn into normal tears."Because I don't deserve you." Raven answered.

"And why is that?" I asked forgetting her other lover.

"Even after I threw our friendship away for a failed relationship, you still here, with me" she stated.

"Raven, whoever said, you aren't my best friend?" I questioned. James...failed relationship? Happiness washed over me but I would let it out later, right now Raven needed me.

"How can we be best friends? Or let alone friends. I'm a worthless, ugly, bitch" Raven said. That's it's. I pull off my mask and threw it across the room. I lightly push her so I can look in her eyes. Her beautiful stormy eyes have tears in them, that are silently falling down her pale cheeks

"_Rachel," _I stated,"You are the most important thing in my life. You are also the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and just about you speak you mind does not make you a bitch."

"You don't get it, I missed your birthday! How can you not be mad?" She exclaims.

"Because...I love you" I whispered. Her eyes filled with hope and acceptance. I crush my lips on to hers. When we part I nuzzle my face in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Dick," she said, "...I love you too"

* * *

**Weird ending? I honestly didn't know how to end this, that's why the ending is sappy. R&R **

**(:)= I always thought of Robin's room being the closest to the kitchen and living room.**


End file.
